Jabłko
by Lampira7
Summary: Czasami, jak Ewa nie można się oprzeć grzechowi. Tłumaczenie: :/ archiveofourown . org /works /9215525? view adult true


**Oryginalny tytuł:** Apple  
 **Autor:** DaScribbla

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Tytuł:** Jabłko  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Pairing:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker  
 **Rating:** 15+  
 **Link:** /works/9215525

 **Jabłko**

Być może jest to narcyzm, który spowodował, że zainteresowałeś się nim — ponieważ widzisz w nim siebie. Młodego, wyidealizowanego siebie, który jest mniej cyniczny. Może kiedyś byłeś takim chłopakiem. Dawno temu, zanim mama i tata pojechali i nigdy nie wrócili. Zanim... cóż, w głębi duszy wiesz, że nigdy nie byłeś taki jak on.

Ale, _och_ , jest wspaniały w sposób w jaki nie powinien być, z tymi oczami święcącymi z podniecenia i zaufania oraz wszelkiego rodzaju rzeczy. Sprawiają one, że wina zżera cię od środka. Ten chłopiec nadaje się na bohatera, a ty jesteś kiepską kopią kogoś takiego. Spoglądasz na niego, patrząc jak walczy. Obserwujesz, jak na ślepo skręca się od twojego dotyku, jak siniaki niczym kwiaty rozkwitają na jego skórze i wiesz, że miałeś swój udział w zrujnowaniu go. Tej nocy ponownie nie wyśpi się dobrze.

Przyglądasz mu się i przez chwilę możesz zrozumieć jak czuła się Ewa, gdy trzymała czerwone, okrągłe jabłko. _Tylko małe ugryzienie. Jeden gryz nikomu nie zaszkodził._

I on także chce ciebie. Miałeś wiele lat, aby dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda pragnienie. Czym jest sfrustrowane, biedne zauroczenie. Bez zastanowienia łamałeś serca na lewo i prawo. Ale to jest inne. Ponieważ Pepper odeszła i wiesz, że nie wróci. Nikt teraz nie może zaakcentować twojego życia. Być może właśnie dlatego to wszystko tak prędko pędzi do katastrofy.

Łamałeś serca na lewo i prawo, ale nie możesz złamać tego jednego.

 _Tylko małe ugryzienie._ Czerwone i okrągłe. Zbyt kuszące.

OoO

Obserwuje cię przy każdej twojej wizycie. Czujesz jego oczy na sobie w każdym momencie, tak jakby miał nadzieję, że może właśnie _teraz_ zbliżysz się i stracisz nerwy.

To byłby błąd, ale błędy rzadko wyglądają tak apetycznie.

Czasami oglądasz filmy z nim w akcji. Ziarniste piksele na YouTube. Godna ubolewania, przeciętna technika, na pewno nie dość dobra, by uchwycić prawdziwą istotę tego, jak się porusza. Nie nauczył się jeszcze, że nie jest nieśmiertelny. Ryzykuje swoje życie każdego dnia, ale wyraźnie uważa śmierć za coś odległego, coś co majaczy na horyzoncie, a nie coś, co może go spotkać jutro.

Ale on dorasta, uczy się. Nikt nie jest bohaterem bez blizn. Jeśli Steve spotkałby go przed tobą, to dowiedziałby się tego szybciej. Wyjaśniłby mu to. Zapytał, czy jest pewien i on odpowiedziałby: _„Tak, idioto."_

Ale i tak, Steve nigdy nie wysłałby dorastającego młodzieńca do akcji. To nie była jego walka. Ale i tak zaciągnąłeś go do tego. A teraz żaden z was nie może odejść. Jesteście w tym zbyt głęboko.

Zaczyna dzwonić do ciebie, gdy koszmary stają się zbyt przeraźliwe. Okropny dźwięk dławienia się, stłumiony przez głośniki w telefonie, gdy stara się ukryć swój płacz.

„ _Możesz płakać, dziecko"_ — powiedziałeś mu. — _„Wszyscy to robią."_

 _Jest_ dzieckiem. Trudno o tym zapomnieć. Dzieciak chodzi do szkoły, prosi cię o pomoc w algebrze i rachunkach różniczkowych. Chrystusie, jak wiele klas matematycznych wziął naraz? Ma również wrażliwość dziecka. Jego smsy są bałaganem emotikonów. Kupujesz mu komputer — _„Pomoc dla uzdolnionych"_ — powiedziałeś jego ciotce May, ale prawdziwym powodem jest to, że dzięki temu mogłeś zobaczyć, jak jego oczy zaświeciły się, a usta otworzyły się, tak jak u tych postaci z kreskówek, które pewnie wciąż ogląda. Później łączysz się z nim za pomocą Skype i pomagasz mu na bieżąco z pracą domową, oglądając jak podryguje w fotelu do piosenki Beyonce rozbrzmiewającej z głośników.

Jest dzieckiem. Trudno o tym zapomnieć. Jednak jakoś to robisz.

 _Jeden gryz nikomu nie zaszkodził._

OoO

W końcu to niemożliwe nie wiedzieć, jak bardzo jesteś nim zainteresowany. Prawdopodobnie stał się poirytowany czekaniem. Jakoś wyczuł, że jako starszy mężczyzna, czułbyś się niekomfortowo wychodząc z inicjatywą.

„ _Wiesz"_ — powiedział cicho jednego dnia przez Skype'a. — „ _Nie będzie dzisiaj w domu cioci May. Wychodzi na randkę. Dlatego, jeśli chcesz, wiesz, możesz wpaść..."_

Spuścił wzrok, bawiąc się swoim automatycznym ołówkiem. Milczysz. Nie. Nie ma możliwości, żeby wszechświat dał ci coś takiego. Z pewnością musiałeś źle to zrozumieć. A może?

Cisza przeciąga się i przeciąga. Spojrzał na ciebie, a ty kiwnąłeś głową.

 _Jeden gryz nikomu nie zaszkodził._

OoO

Nauczyłeś się to zgrywać w czasie. Nauczyłeś się połknąć swoją winę, maskując ją sarkazmem i humorem. Pukasz do drzwi. „ _Pizza!"_

Dowiadujesz się, że nie jest to łatwe dla ciebie. Uczy się, aby maskować swoją euforię. Ale kiedy jesteś w nim po sam trzon, jego ręce wędrują na twoje ramiona, w jego oczach widnieje triumf. Potrzebuje od czasu do czasu przerwy — zbyt dużo doznań zmysłowych na raz — ale zawsze wraca po więcej. Przeczesujesz dłonią jego potargane włosy i nie możesz powstrzymać uśmiechu, w odpowiedzi na jego oszołomiony uśmiech skierowany do ciebie.

„ _Wszystko w porządku?"_

„ _Ta. Czuję się dobrze."_

Tysiące wspomnień z tysiąca różnych książek, seriali i filmów przelatuje przez twój umysł — zwłaszcza Nabokov. Dobry Boże, _nie jesteś taki_. On _chce_ tego, czyż nie?

Krótkie oddechy na twojej szyi, palce uderzające w plecy, tworzące pewien obraz, kiedy poruszacie się razem. Pocałunek, uśmiech. Przypominasz sobie Ewę, biedną Ewę, która zrujnowała każdego innego. Jabłko w jej dłoni. Dobry Boże, kto mógłby ją winić?

Pochylasz głowę i bierzesz gryz.

 _Fin_


End file.
